


he smells good!

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Borrowing Clothes, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Mature Themes, One Night Stands, Unreliable Narrator, i cannot write kiss scenes forgive me, lumark, mark is very cute, markhei, other than that its cute ig, unedited, unedited :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark meets a really tall and funny dude, then steals his clothes.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	he smells good!

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited it's late havent written in awhile heehee

"where the _hell _is my shirt?" yukhei grumbles. he tosses the mysterious green hoodie onto his bed, the black skinny jeans he definitely doesn't own and a belt that's way too tiny to be his. what happened last night? and it hits him. suddenly a raven-haired boy walks into his room, yukhei's shirt on him. the shirt looked to be a size too big, as it hung off his carved collarbones. he was eating something, looked to be a sandwich. '_he made himself feel at home'. _yukhei thought to himself. the sun felt like a blast through the window, it reflected off the stranger's glasses. right into yukhei's face. 

"so, you don't remember me," the unknown man says. "well, i'm mark. nice to meet you."

mark. 

"sorry about stealing your shirt," mark says, he pauses. "you look better without it though." 

a light flush appears on yukhei's tanned skin. his dark brunette hair ruffled into a nest look, his glasses lost in the abyss of his room. boy, he's a mess. memories of the night before start coming back like a wave, flooding yukhei's brain. the heat of the moment changes things. mark has a smirk on his face, he looks so lovely according to yukhei. if only he could just kiss him. 

"whatcha' thinking about?" mark asked, coming closer.

"honestly,"

mark nods his head as if it was a green light.

"you." yukhei finishes.

mark's mouth forms an even bigger smile. his eyes glowed no other. it was enchanting for yukhei to look at. the entire 'thing' about mark was so mesmerizing.

"may i?" yukhei asks.

mark smiles and does a tiny head nod.

suddenly, yukhei’s pushing him against the bedroom wall, hands in younger’s hair. lips roughly moving in sync. it was anything but sloppy, so full of passion. they locked their lips, not pulling away until one was absolutely out of breath. mark suddenly pulls away, taking in a big breath before talking.

"you smell so good."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this short shit post :D i saw superm last friday n it was SOOO much fun :$ lumark is adorable irl bros 4 lyfe


End file.
